


Shudder

by staystark



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, F/M, Hand Jobs, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staystark/pseuds/staystark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A desperate sob tore through Will’s throat when Beverly gave his cock a sudden tug. He cursed, breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shudder

“Wider,” Beverly coaxed, running the leather crop over the curves of Will’s backside. Her heels clicked against the tile floor as she moved, the beat slow, steady, almost melodic. It would have been beautiful if it weren’t so daunting, and Will tensed before attempting to move his knees further apart.

The new tension in his thighs made him flinch and he clinched his jaw shut as a grunt vibrated in his throat. He pressed his alarmingly flushed face against the cool metal table, subconsciously eyeing the cloud of fog forming near his mouth.

Will could feel her eyes on his body. Beverly had good eyes, critical eyes, pretty eyes—and he was exposed, so very exposed.

 _Maybe we shouldn’t do this_ , he suddenly thought, shutting his eyes. He knew it was fear, mainly due to the exposure, but he couldn’t stop the anxiety from building. This was only their third time together but this was the first time he was completely nude, only the knotted ropes linking his arms together and across his back providing cover. He was too exposed. He could feel himself withdrawing from the situation, in every way possible.

“Will?”

He opened his eyes and found Beverly kneeled down beside him, her gaze soft and understanding. Gently, she combed his bangs to the side. It was comforting and kind, and the unease in his throat loosened.

After a moment, Beverly stopped and stood to her full height, Will deciding to close his eyes again, listening to the _click, click, click_ of her heels as she started to circle around him, to feel a hand travel across his head and over his right shoulder, along his ribs and stomach, the edge of his right hip, and then back to his leg.

She was back where she started, he realized. There was a soft _clank_ as Beverly put the crop on the table, the squared tip resting just beneath his chest, and then she was testing the deepness of his back dimples with firm, soothing hands.

“A little higher,” Beverly instructed, removing a hand from his back.

As best as he could, Will tried to maneuver his knees forward while maintaining the width Beverly had approved. His left went first, budging bit by bit before he did the same with his right. He felt colder all of a sudden, which he found quite strange as the task only made his face more flushed.

“You cleaned yourself,” Beverly noted with approval. Will couldn’t respond with words but he was proud of himself; proud he could do something right; proud that he could do something right for her. He smiled briefly, ignoring the way his blush traveled.

Her hands massaged at his thighs, her thumbs rubbing circles over the sensitive skin, inching her hands slowly upward. And after a few minutes, she pulls his cheeks further apart, the spread making Will’s breath hitch.

Ducking forward, Beverly began to apply gentle kisses. It was a simple preamble before she began to lick at the centerpiece of pink, puckered flesh.

Will tried to be quiet as she worked, but it was difficult. The sensations were new and pleasing, far more than he would have suspected, and the moans were elusive. He ground his teeth to keep them in, pressed his face more deeply onto the table, smothering the blushes, twisting his wrists, clenching his fists, the rope running roughly over his delicate skin, marring it at an uneven rate.

Beverly used a thumb to caress at the sensitive muscle before probing inward. His dick twitched and he clenched down.

As the minutes ticked by, thinking began to require more and more effort, to the point where it was almost a burden to try, but it was becoming easier to feel, and Will opened his mouth to breathe. The noises he made echoed within the room and that only made him more aroused, his dick beginning to arch, aching as it swelled.

Beverly worked diligently, licking vigorously, biting occasionally at the curves of his backside, even dipping lower to nuzzle the divide of his balls with her nose, only to lick back up in a smooth stroke.

Will’s precome was beginning to spill onto the table, dirtying the forgotten crop, and—

Beverly sneaked her hand onto his dick and Will’s body gave a jolt, his left knee screeching against the metal table. He winced, more bothered by the sound but knowing his knee would be marked red for days, possibly longer if he rubbed at it, which he would. It would match the marks on his wrists and shoulders though, and any reminder of Beverly was worth it.

Beverly was smiling, Will could feel the curl of her lips, and Will knew she was amused. Her hand had been wet. It was wet and slick as it wrapped around his cock and began to move, the precome working as a lubricant to aid in the act.

Angling her hand in precise manners, Beverly was able to make Will arch his back and grind into her palm, slowly at first, in time with her expert strokes, and then more quickly as she increased tempo. He fumbled but continued, acknowledging the act as instinctual.

Will’s gasps became more sharp, more frequent—and he wished he could see her, to see if her face was as flushed as his own, if her concentration was high or minimal, if she liked what she was doing to him. Selfishly, more than almost anything, he wanted to see her hands, watch as those hands worked away at him.

A desperate sob tore through Will’s throat when Beverly gave his cock a sudden tug. He cursed, breathless.

Beverly slowed the pace of her pumping hand after a few minutes and moved her mouth to his balls again. She gripped the root of his penis, her nails skimming over the dark patch of curly hair, and suctioned the sac into her mouth. Somehow, her mouth felt even more  warm.

While one hand rubbed and rolled his penis, Beverly used the other to press and play at his anus. Will’s scrotum began to tighten due to the direct attention and Will shut his eyes to focus on his body’s response.

Eventually, Beverly moved her hand along his shaft, squeezing lightly, as though to test its firmness, and then it was cupped near the end, her thumb tracing over the bulbous head in intricate shapes.

One moment Will was agonizing and the next, Will found his release as Beverly skimmed her thumb over the slit of his penis, her callous making contact at just the right point.

He came with a sigh, toes curling, hips rolling in slow waves, Beverly pressing back the foreskin as semen left his body in long streams, coating his abdomen and chest with white. He was heaving from the exertion and while he wanted to collapse, he stayed in position, waiting.

Beverly removed herself, standing tall and looking more than reasonably immaculate. With a practiced method, she began to untie the knots holding Will together, and when she stepped away, Will’s body wavered before leaning to the right, barely catching himself with numb hands.

Without the ropes, Will felt heavy, raw, and due to the cooling semen, dirty. He was sensitive and overwhelmed and Will wanted to panic, it was natural to panic. He wanted to pull away and hide, and when he lowered his back and used his arms to rise, he saw the rope burns. They were slight but a needed token.

Pulling himself up, Will saw Beverly approach. There was no way for him to figure how she would react. Their first time together had left him a mess, him clutching to her for over an hour, and the second time she talked him down. Will didn’t want to be coddled but he couldn’t be alone, with no reassurance.

Beverly stopped in front of him, hovering. Will stared at the end of her left shoulder before catching her gaze. A subtle expression of surprise flickered across her face but remained in her eyes, and she smiled. Closing the distance between them, Beverly’s eyes gleamed with mischief and she placed her hands on his knees.

“Next time we’ll try for penetration.” She fell to one knee, started licking the stains off of Will’s torso, and Will shuddered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more, I might not. I really just wrote this so try my hand at smut-writing and BAM! Mission accomplished!


End file.
